My Life Would Suck Without You
by thedevanator
Summary: Song-fic to Kelly Clarkson. Emmett and Rosalie deal with relationship. AU/OOC. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A:N/ Yeah, guess what. Here's ANOTHER new story. **

**It's a song-fic, it's AU, OOC and pretty dang smexy considering its based around Rosalie and Emmett.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR "MY LIFE WOULD SUCK WITHOUT YOU" by Kelly Clarkson.**

**ENJOY. (:**

RPOV

It had been 27 days, 1 hour, and 54 minutes since my life had changed. Since my heart had been broken in half. Since the other part of me had been torn apart and ripped into tiny pieces. It had been 22 days, 1 hour and 53 minutes since Emmett McCarty Cullen and I, Rosalie Lillian Hale, had gotten into a fight and called it quits. For good.

I remember that night clearly, and it still brings me into tears, just remembering it. We were at a club, Emmett had a drink in his hand, and we were sitting at the small bar.

_"God Emmett he just asked me a question, it's not like I was hitting on the damn guy!" I shouted at him, furious for him accusing me of flirting with another guy._

_"Well you two were standing at an awfully close proximity!" He shouted back, obviously a little drunk. Hell, it was only 8:30. He shouldn't be __**that**__ wasted. _

_  
"Oh hell no Emmett! I'm not starting this tonight. Not here, not now," I growled, still pissed at him from earlier today. It was February 11, and this year would've been two years for us. He forgot. Yes, he forgot our two year anniversary. Of course._

_"Like you can say that! God Rosalie just get away from me. Stop being a bitch. Can't you act like your __**not **__PMSing for once?" Emmett snapped. I flinched at the word bitch. He knew how much I hated being calling that._

_"Well I'm sorry Emmett. I'm sorry, that I'm just the slightest bit upset that someone forgot our TWO YEAR ANNIVERSARY. Not that you care. You just called me a bitch. Shows how much you love me," I growled, rolling my eyes._

_"It's a fucking anniversary. It's not like it's your 50__th__ birthday or something. Nothing big," He told me. I was offended. Anniversary's were supposed to be special._

_"Thanks Emmett. That makes me feel a lot better," I snarled, sarcasm oozing 'duh' in my voice._

_"God Rosalie. This is what I mean. Your always such a total bitch. We're done. For good," he snapped. Done? For good? Just like that? I sat there, in a state of shock. Not moving, at all._

That was my night. I remember Jasper, my older brother, had to come pick me up. I couldn't drive, I couldn't walk, I couldn't think, or talk. And when I got home, all of Emmett's things were gone. He just packed up and left. He really didn't love me anymore.

The next two weeks were hell. I sat in my bed, not being able to do anything. I got the flu, couldn't breathe, and all I did was cough. I went through about 17 cans of soup and 3 cartons of ice cream.

My two best friends, Isabella Swan-we call her Bella, and Alice Cullen-Emmett's little sister, came over everyday to help me. And everyday, I heard, 'Rosalie, I'm so sorry. I don't know what's wrong with him,' from Alice.

About five days ago, Alice and Bella told me to call him. Him as in Emmett. I refused at first, but after a little while, I decided I would.

_I dialed 11, Emmett's speed dial on my phone and waited. It rang about four times. _

_"Lauren, shut up, I'm on the phone," I heard Emmett say. So he was with Lauren? Lauren Mallory, my ex-rival from school. The girl I despised the most. _

_"Emmett?" I managed to get out._

_"Oh, it's __**you." **__He said my name like I was the vilest animal on earth. "I thought I told you it was over. I'm with Lauren now. So don't call me anymore, because I don't want you." And he hung up. _

I cried for four days straight. It was just this morning that I decided that he wasn't worth my time. I was right. He's not worth it at all. That was why tonight, I decided I was going to go out to the club, and meet some guys. What was the use of moping around over Emmett? We were done. Zip, gone, dunzo.

Jasper, Alice, Bella, and Edward-Emmett's brother and Bella's fiancée, were supposed to be here any minute. They were picking me up and driving me to the club, then I was going back to Jasper's to spend the night.

After about waiting for five minutes, the doorbell rang. There stood Alice and Bella at the door. I grinned and grabbed my bag, and walked out to Edward's Volvo. God knows why he brought the Volvo. Alice ended up sitting on Jasper's lap in the car, so we'd have more room.

"So, has anyone talked to Emmett lately?" Bella asked.

"Aside from the other day I told you about, no. Not me," I answered, sighing.

"None of us have. He won't pick up his phone," Edward answered, glancing back at me from the rearview mirror.

Bella shrugged, looking back at me too, I sighed in response and shook my head. I was over him.

We arrived at the club about 15 minutes later. We hopped out of the car, and straight into the party. No one checked our ID's or anything. Our next door neighbors growing up were the Johnson's, whose son owned the place. We got special treatment.

Jasper and Edward went immediately to the bar, while Alice and Bella hung back around the lounge. I followed Jasper and Emmett, in need of a drink. They ordered beers, I ordered something Edward picked. He said it was good. I drank it quickly, and we all met up again with Al and Bells, heading to the dance floor. I glanced around the room, looking for a boy-toy or someone to hang with. I caught the eye of some dirty-blonde fairly muscular guy. He was pretty cute.

He winked at me, and headed towards me. He was tall. Super tall. Taller than Emmett tall, and Emmett had a good seven inches on me. He was 6'1" and I was only about 5'6".

The guy got to me, and he was still smiling. "Hey, I'm Sam."**(A:N Haha Stef.) **Oh god, he was gorgeous. His light blue eyes, his hair. Ah, he made me want to faint just looking at him.

"Hey, I'm Rosalie." I said, putting on my 'sexy' face, as Emmett called it.

"Nice to meet you Rosalie," he grinned, and started dancing lightly.

"Same to you." I joined in, not fully into the dance yet. It took me time to warm up. Especially with this new hottie. I glanced back at Alice and Jasper and Ed and Bella, and that's when I saw him. **Him.** He was standing against the wall, and his eyes seemed to be right on me and Sam.

Oh god. EMMETT!

**A:N/ Drama much?**

**Haha. Don't worry. If you know the song 'My Life Would Suck Without You,' you can probably realize that Emmett and Rosalie are getting back together. And Sam won't be in here for long.**

**SO. Love it, hate it.? Send me some reviews and love!**

**THANKS. NinjaDevan.**

**PS-This goes out to Stef and Annaleigh. Stef, you're the best. So are you Annaleigh.**


	2. AUTHORS NOTE!

**Authorts Note:**

**Hello all. **

**I've come with sad news today.**

**Two weeks ago, my dear computer, Gary, died from diet soda.**

**And that computer, Gary, had all my lovely stories saved on them.**

**So for now, I am giving up at these stories:**

**Forget.**

**Coming to Terms.**

**Stay With Me.**

**The Great Escape.**

**& BOCD High.**

**So for now, ****A Beautiful Smile to Hide the Pain,**** and ****My Life Would Suck Without You,**** are the only two I would be POSSIBLY updating now. **

**ABStHtP,**** is going to be updated more frequently, once I get back into writing.**

**BUT.**

**I have got another idea. **

**It's AU, AH, and OOC.**

**And I need a beta.**

**(Twilight, BTW.)**

**If you want to know the idea, and would possibly be interested in helping me, send me a message (PM,) and I'll get back to you.**

**I just need someone who can catch easy mistakes, and is good a grammar and spelling.**

**I'm fairly good at both, but I don't have Microsoft Word, so WordPad doesn't catch all my mistakes.**

**Thanks everyone!**

**Love,**

**Devan.**


End file.
